1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to splash guards for toilets.
2. Prior Art
When using a toilet, men and boys often drip and splatter urine on the rim, seat, and floor. This is a problem in private homes, but especially in public restrooms. The urine must be frequently cleaned from the toilet and floor, otherwise the stench and mess can become overwhelming.
Various splash guards for containing splashing and dripping urine are known in the prior art. A splash guard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,851 to Perry is comprised of a funnel with a lower end aligned with an outer edge of a toilet rim. Brackets extending down from the lower end engage the toilet rim to keep the guard in position. However, the top of the toilet rim is still exposed to drips and splashes. The toilet seat cannot be lowered when the guard is in the raised position. The guard must be lowered before the toilet seat can be lowered and a person seated on the seat.
A splash guard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,135 to Jones et al. is comprised of a ring mounted to an outer edge of a toilet rim. A pair of folding arms are connected between the ring and a toilet seat, which when raised, an accordion shield is raised by the arms. However, the toilet rim is still exposed to drips and splashes. Although the toilet is protected by the guard, the guard itself must be cleaned regularly because it is permanently attached to the toilet. The folds in the accordion shield and the moving parts are difficult to clean.
A splash guard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,589 to Rego et al. is comprised of a pair of triangular accordion shields attached on opposite sides of a toilet between a toilet seat and a toilet rim. Because the shields are generally planar, they can only extend to the midpoint of the toilet rim. The front and rear of the toilet rim are still exposed to drips and splashes. The folds in the accordion shields are difficult to clean.
A splash guard disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,512 to Bressler is comprised of a vertical tubular shield with an open front. It is supported inside a toilet rim by clips extending from its sides. However, the toilet seat cannot be lowered when the guard is in position. Further, the front of the toilet rim is still exposed to drips and splashes.
A splash guard disclosed in U.S. Pat. Des. 353,659 to Hall is comprised of a molded shield with down-turned inside and outside flanges positioned over a toilet rim. The toilet seat must be detached from its original mounting and reattached to hinges on the shield. The guard is thus permanently attached to the toilet, so the guard itself must be cleaned regularly.
Some of the prior art guards prevent the toilet seat from being lowered, some are difficult to clean, some allow urine to roll off onto the toilet rim, and some are difficult to install. Further, none of the prior art splash guards can prevent urine from dripping or splashing onto the floor.